Forum:2012-02-03 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Category:Page-by-Page Whew! Man that was some cliffhanger last Wednesday, huh!? But this is a relief that Wulfenbach forces are finally going to help Agatha out. But let's not forget that the Folgios aren't done warping our minds yet, so let's just hope for the best and pray that we get to see more crushing and maiming of enemy forces.Master 3x3lcior 05:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Correction, Agatha. Tarvek ordered the repurposing of the dropwalls first, not Gil. Gil isn't the only one who cares deeply for your safety. 05:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : -- Please don't leave Gil out as a very eligible candidate for Agatha Mysteria. I mean, Tarvek is nice too, but I'm voting for Gil.Master 3x3lcior 05:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: I know Gil is just as eligible, and I admit the canon sets him up as the more likely canidate. People just forget all about Tarvek often, though, even though he has a shot, too. And I said that because Gil wasn't the one who ordered the dropwalls diverted to her, not because I was leaving Gil out. What made you think I was leaving Gil out? 05:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Judging from what you wrote, and I've seen plenty of paragraphs in your Talk page pertaining to Tarvek. I admit that he has just as much of a shot as Gil does but like you said; in canonicity it has to be Gil. Also, considering the fact that setting up the drop walls was a good judgment call on Tarvek's part, that just gives him some extra points in their little bout for Agatha.Master 3x3lcior 05:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: Whole paragraphs about Tarvek on my talk page? Where? Most of the discussion on my talk page is regarding the creation of my signature... I mention him once on my profile page, but that's about it. Also, it doesn't have to be Gil. Remember Violetta's spiel? (It's not the only reason Tarvek is a valid option, just a really interesting/unique one.) 06:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh sorry, well you do have a point. I mean it was Tarvek's idea in the first place to have the dropwalls as defensive units (are we really going to debate about this?), but Agatha doesn't know that so it is only natural for her to make that assumption, so don't blame her.Master 3x3lcior 06:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sorry, I have a tendency to continue bringing up counterpoints to everything. And I don't blame her. I was trying to be funny. (I fail at being funny, though.) Let's just stop now... : P 06:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it is very likely going to be both of them. Agatha has no reason to choose sides between them. She to be cautious about how she deals with them. It is likely that she intends to have fun playing them off against one another. It will likely go on for years. -- Billy Catringer 06:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : True, true. So you're an OT3 shipper, eh? 06:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : But surely Agatha has to pick ONE of them eventually (please be Gil).Master 3x3lcior 06:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Not necessarily. You should read up on the behaviour of the Frankish kings and their fellow royals. This is science fantasy, a gas lamp romance. Anything could, and likely will, happen. -- Billy Catringer 07:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC I just don't see where the authors have indicated Agatha has any strong feelings for Tarvek, at least, none anywhere near what she feels for Gil. Maybe the second novelization will shed more light on this (she gets hot for Gil in the novel at their first kiss). She's kissed Gil four times (once in the excitement of surviving, once as 'Good luck', once as 'Thank You', and THE BIG KISS) and Tarvek once (on the side of his head - 'Good Luck'). She nearly leapt off the battlements for joy at Gil's destruction of the Knights of Jove. There's more but I don't want to go on for too much. In all the extra drawings of Agatha paired with either, when she is paired with Gil, it's just the two of them; when Tarvek is present, so is Gil. And where she is in Tarvek's arms, Gil's giant brooding head is in the background. I personally feel the authors have it settled. Just check out the current donation wallpapers. AndyAB99 21:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I know all of that. Tarvek is the underdog in this contest, and Gil has the clear advantage. There may not be much in Tarvek's favor, but there's still just enough to keep him as a possibility should something go wrong with Agatha and Gil. (And there is a wallpaper from an in-canon scene I think you forgot: Tarvek tenderly embracing Agatha dressed in underwear.) 22:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: If you mean this page, click on "Tarvek's" in my post (in Tarvek's arms). Gil's head looms dramatically in the background. It is both the first page of volume six and a wallpaper. It's from a point in the story where Tarvek realizes that he has the fairy tale prophecied Heterodyne Princess in his arms and he has just become heir to the lightning throne of the Storm King. He's know her for only a few hours during which he has actually conversed with her for maybe 30 minutes. And she is alternating with her mother. But that's his feelings, I don't see Agatha showing strong feelings for him. ( and it's Lucrezia who's in Agatha's underwear ) AndyAB99 01:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: That wasn't the page I was referring to, but that is a good page. I did mean the one with Gil's head, though. I only mentioned it because you said Gil is in all of the wallpapers, and while Gil technically is in the wallpaper he is separated from them by lightning and he is very faint. Anyways, I know you may not see Agatha's feelings for Tarvek but there are a few subtle hints throughout the story of her feelings for him. I don't feel like finding the links at the moment, though. What I have seen is that she likes Gil and Tarvek in two different ways, and the results depend on which type of relationship she chooses. Also, please don't think that I'm trying to argue Tarvek over Gil; I'm sorry if it seems like that. I know Gil is winning, I just feel like nobody is going to take a stand for Tarvek. 07:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, I have plenty of sympathy for Tarvek. The poor guy can't seem to win for losing, as the saying goes. But that's his purpose in the story. The authors have dropped enough hints that Agatha's little heart beats faster in the presence of Gilgamesh Wulfenbach and his in her presence. She likes Tarvek, but she loves Gil. And that makes Tarvek a bit tragic, so we sympathize with him. It makes the story all the more interesting to watch this three partner dance play out, even if we have a good idea how it ends. AndyAB99 15:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yeah. Poor Tarvek... 00:46, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hehe. "This End Up ^." I don't really know why that's as funny as it is to me. —jdreyfuss 15:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) jdreyfuss I think "This End Up' is funny because it should be obvious on something that big. The location of the sign gets a chuckle if you consider that the Walls are clearly made for air incertion and the blimp's LoadMaster wouldn't be able to see or need the sign as they hook up. Its absurd and therefore funny. Der fliegende Hollander 17:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : That's a great way to explain it. It's such a mundane little sign that to see it on something like a dropwall is hilarious in the irony. 22:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : I suspect the other side has the legend "This Side Towards Enemy". -- SpareParts 21:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Haha. Claymore siege engine. —jdreyfuss 02:02, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm contemplating physics (often a mistake...). The density of a metal wall (to the extent it's metal and not the air between parts) is about 2000 to 6000 times the density of air depending on the metal (aluminum about 2100, iron about 6300). So, for an airship with the ultimate perfect lifting gas (lighter than hydrogen - in fact a gas with zero density), it needs a gasbag 2000 to 6000 times the volume of the metal it's lifting. Even ignoring the weight of the airship itself, to lift maybe ten dropwalls (how many would be carried per airship?) that are 50x100 feet by 6 feet thick, it needs a billion cubic foot airbag. That might be, for example, a gasbag 25 stories tall (250 feet), as wide as the *length* of two football fields end-to-end (600 feet), and over a mile long (6666 feet). Wow. And they've got a whole unit of these ships. NathanTheRammer 21:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : The dropwalls wouldn't be solid metal, though, judging by the vast array of tanks and piping seen inside the dropwall. It wouldn't have a significant impact on the overall density, but those less-dense parts would still help lighten the load a bit. Also, since the airship shown has only four hooks, I think each dropwall engine only carries one or two dropwalls--one if the dropwall hangs horizontally with a hook on each corner, two if each dropwall is carried upright by the top two corners. 22:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : looking at panel 2 of the page, it seems to be one dropwall per airship. about your calculation: don't forget that the airships might also have propellers and that the walls themselves - full of tubes and pipes as they are - may also be filled with some kind of lifting gas. edit: MF (partially) beat me to it. Finn MacCool 22:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : The Americas in this story havent been heard from in a long time, and germany didnt have any means of producing helium, so they had to use hydrogen which can carry twice as much weight as helium which should help move those walls. Agathahetrodyne 15:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :: may i remind you that germany also didn't have any giant clanks?^^ Finn MacCool 00:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Bummer, everyone should have giant Clanks :( Agathahetrodyne 02:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : And now that I think about it, the Baron's a Spark. There is no reason to believe that those huge gasbags are full of helium, or hydrogen, or even the ideal zero-density lifting gas. They're probably full of antigravity gas that functionally has a negative density. NathanTheRammer 17:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC)